


Rory's (and baby No2's) first vacation

by thecrooktomyassasin



Series: Come Back to me [13]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary, Come Back to me series, F/M, Family Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: A pregnant Sara, Leonard and Rory go to Hawaii!





	Rory's (and baby No2's) first vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah i'm super ready to go to vacation.   
> But soon.   
> soon.   
> Btw the hotel and room where they stay in is a realll place!   
> [Suite & Hotel](http://www.fourseasons.com/oahu/accommodations/specialty_suites/pacific_suite/)  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights to the CW network.

“Heyy pretty girl where’s Moana?” Sara asked her two year old daughter as she swam on the outdoor Jacuzzi of their hotel room. She held a camera in her hands as she filmed Rory who was looking at her mother confused.

“Oana?” The little girl asked back with a confused look on her face. She started looking around; trying to find the woman. Sara smiled at the little blonde and put her hand inside the Jacuzzi tub; pulling to the surface a “Moana” doll that Leonard bought as soon as they arrived to Ko Olina to reward her for being in her best behavior during the 10 hours of flight from Central City to the Hawaiian island.

“It’s Moana!” Sara exclaimed and the small blonde squealed; flapping her hands on the water and reaching for the doll. “Say hi to grandpa Quentin and aunt Lisa and everyone at home, baby.”

Rory smiled; waving her new doll around in front of the camera’s lens. “Hi gapa Uentin! He unty Isa!” She put her head under the cool water and submerged the doll too; making Sara go underwater to film her little girl. She was so happy that the room had a very large outdoor Jacuzzi and when, despite the very tiring flight, Rory was up at barely six o’ clock she decided to take the chance and use it. And even though her father wasn’t the biggest swimming fan, Rory took every chance to be in the water. “Mommy! Mommy! Were daddy?”

“Daddy is sleeping now baby because he is very tired from the trip here. That’s why we closed this door.” Sara explained and Rory nodded as the older blonde set the camera down and pressed the off button. She pulled her daughter close by the waist and held her close; watching the sun that was rising on the sky. “What do we say to the sun my pretty girl?”

“Hi sun!” She squealed happily as she waved her hand towards the clear sky. Sara tickled her; causing the toddler to start giggling uncontrollably. “Mommy, nooo!”

“What’s all this noise I’m hearing?” Questioned Leonard as he opened the glad sliding door and walked out to their private veranda. When he and Sara were looking at what room to book and they found that one, they instantly knew it was what they needed. It was a ground-floor suite, which meant easier access and the private lanai with the ocean view was a very good alternative to a balcony, which would have been much more dangerous for a two year old who just loved to run around.

Upon seeing him Rory started making happy squeals and stood up from the Jacuzzi, somehow managing to climb out herself and proceeded to hug Leonard’s legs. She was wearing her bright blue swimsuit and she soaked Leonard completely with her hug. Leonard walked over to Sara and crouched; still holding his daughter on one side. He gave her a small kiss good morning and she smiled against his lips.

“Sorry for waking you up.” She told him was she stood up too; reaching for two towels. She handed one to Leonard to wrap around Rory and put the other around her shoulders. It wasn’t cold but there a slight chill and she didn’t want any of them to get a cold; especially now that they were on one of the most beautiful places on the whole world.

“It’s okay. How long were you up before I woke up?” Leonard asked his wife as she set the towel across one of the loungers and laid on top of it. She grabbed the sunscreen and started applying it on her arms and shoulders carefully; not having a chance to do it before, even though she had put some on Rory.

“Uhm… 10, 15 minutes I think?” Sara answered with furrowed eyebrows. “I saw you were sleeping like the dead so I thought I could leave you to sleep a bit more.”

“You know I can’t sleep without you next to me.” Sara smiled as her husband sat on the lounger next to hers with their daughter wrapped with the towel like a burrito. “Same goes for my little snowflake.” Rory giggled at the nicknamed; Leonard bringing her on his lap and holding her close. “Do you want me to get room service or go out?”

“Maybe some room service breakfast and then we can go all out together?” She told him, knowing that they both were still pretty tired since they arrived the night before. “But please no coffee or eggs because I don’t want to puke all over the bathroom.”

“You’re glad I don’t like coffee anyway. I’ll just order you some lemonade and some blueberry pancakes. Do you want pancakes too, Ror?” Leonard asked and Rory nodded against his chest.  

“Len? Could you get me some French toast too? I think someone woke up hungry.” She placed her hand on her three month baby bump. Being pregnant was the second time wasn’t as hard as it was with Rory but her morning sickness still was pretty intense.

“You got it.”

 

“Mommy look!” Rory called out from the Jacuzzi as the three rainbow reef fish toys they brought from home swam around the water and the little girl giggled happily.

“Good job, baby.” Sara sat on the lounger with her legs crossed and the plate of French toast on top of them, which was almost empty. She took a sip of lemonade as Leonard walked out and sat next to her.

“Is there any food left or do I have to order more?” He teased and Sara snorted at Leonard’s remark.

“Need I remind you that _your_ child is making me this hungry, Snart?”

“No need. You only remind me three or four times a day anyway.” Leonard answered and cut one of the pancakes to take a bite; realizing that the hotel was five stars even in the room service. “Also, for the record I don’t mind you eating something other than fruit and vegetables and not drinking coffee three times a day.”

“Hey! I don’t drink coffee three times a day!” She defended; making Leonard raise his eyebrows. “Okay okay you win this one. So, what do you want to do for our first day of our first family vacation?”

“I saw we go for what we always do whenever we are in a new situation. Just wing it and figure stuff out as we go along. You okay with that?”

She gave him a kiss on the lips as her daughter made an “ew” sound in the background.

“Yeah, Yeah I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments=love and i know i SUCKKK at fluff


End file.
